Dream
by eTRINITYs11
Summary: One of my fics that doesn't have much humor! I've never done a drama fic, so don't burn me badly. But I can take flames. I don't know how many chapters there will be. Chapter 4 finally up!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! Don't sue me, because sue hates me!

  
  


A/N: Strange idea of mine when it was snowing on a Friday night!

  
  


!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


"Is he here yet?" I always ask that when Kristen comes over. "If he was, Vegeta would be standing next to me.""Oh yeah." I stared off into space. I knew he was just a hunky, young, anime character, but oh well. We went downstairs, to get on the internet of course! "You know I love him, right?""Of course I do. You obsess about him. All of the time. How couldn't I?""I dunno, just curious." It was getting late, 10:00. The phone rang. It was Kristen's dad, she had to go home. "See you tomorrow Kristen!""Bye!" I got undressed and into my p.j.'s. I got under the covers. I thought of my love, and drifted off into a long, long dream.

  
  


!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


A/N: Sorry that was so short, but it was a good place to stop! Please r/r! Thankies!


	2. Anime Invation

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Get that through your thick sculls!

  
  


A/N: Thank you Duck Tape () for reviewing my fic! I'm going to start up a new penname called WiTcHgIrL. Read her stuff, please! Not yet though, check it out when I let you know in a future chapter. Sorry there wasn't much DBZ in the last chapter, but there will be much more in this one. Last thing, please check out, Me and DBZ! That fic is mostly humor and insanity. Anyways, on with the show.

  
  


@@@@@@@@@@@

  
  


Kristen came over to my house and rang the doorbell. I didn't have any notice though, of it. This is unusual, because I always call her first. It was also bad because I had lots of homework to do that day. "Savannah, let me come in! I have to show you something!""Fine, but make it quick, I've got homework.""You won't do it once you know what I know!" We went inside and turned on the tv. She turned it to channel 13. There was a guy on tv. He was an anime cartoon. He was announcing the weather. Probably part of the show. Just a fake. But I look outside. It was all hand drawn! I got a closer look at Kristen, she was anime! I hadn't looked at myself in the mirror all day. I ran to my room. I was an anime character that I had drawn myself! Except perfected. Whoever drew me was good! I went back to the family room actually payed attention to the news. The weather was over. They showed a report of a building and some speech that was going on in front of it. But it was no ordinary building, that was no ordinary woman giving the speech. It was....

  
  


@@@@@@@@@@@

  
  


A/N: Want to know who it is? To bad, you've got to wait. Is this actually suspense I've made? Tell me if you think it is. Please r/r. Remember, I can take flames. Just review and tell me what you think.


	3. The Answer

Disclaimer: I definitely DON'T own DBZ.

  
  


A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you S.t Weirdo for reminding me to like crazy. And, the last of my thank you's, thanks (again) to S.t Weirdo for being my ONLY reviewer. Anyways, on with the show, since I'm holding her in too much suspense. 

  
  


###########

  
  


It was Bulma Briefs talking in front of C.C. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was a cartoon character. But, then again, I was too now. Kristen told me, "We still have to go to school. And we still don't speak Japanese. I hope they can understand us, and vice versa.""They better. Wow, this is like some dream come true. Do you think anyone else knows?""Nope, asked my dad if he thought I looked strange, and he said that I looked completely normal.""Better for us, I guess.""Good thing tomorrow's Friday.""Why is that?""Because we start summer vacation Saturday, and we're gonna go to Japan to see the making of DBZ, but since it's real, we get to see them!""Yes!!!""I'll see you later, I gotta pack.""Me too! See yuh Kristen!""See yuh!" I thought to myself 'Wait, I thought it was January, could this be a dream? Naw, I never do homework in my dreams. Oops, homework, gotta do that.'

  
  


###########

  
  


The next day past quickly for me. Next thing I knew, I was arriving in Japan with Kristen. Unfortunately, the original program didn't exist, so Kristen and I had to wander around aimlessly until we found a taxi that would drive us for $5.00. We used the other $40.00 to buy a translating ear piece and mouth piece for each of us. That worked, luckily. I could understand all of the Japanese people, and they could understand us. We didn't feel foolish, because lots of people had devices like that. 'This has gotta be a dream, this stuff hasn't been invented. I'll see.' "Kristen, pinch me, but not hard.""Why?""Because, I think this is a dream.""Oh...ok." *Pinches me* "Ow!""Guess it's not a dream""Guess not."

###########

A/N: So maybe it's not a dream. I wonder, not really, cause I know, but you don't! 


	4. To Capsule Corp

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I would be rich, and I wouldn't have time to write this.

  
  


A/N: Sorry it took me even longer to update this time. If I had more motivation, maybe I would be able to get faster at updating. Thanks for being my only reviewer again, S.t Weirdo. Oh well, one is better than none, since I have no reviews for some of my fics. Anyway, I'll shut up and start typing, and this time, my chapters will be longer, because I have more time. So, on with the show. 

  
  


$$$$$$$$$$$

  
  


After that we went to a hotel. We switched on the tv, and went channel surfing. Again, we found Bulma Briefs making a speech. It was odd, seeing everything as anime, and everyone having an outline and being 2D. But I got used to it fast. I guess I had been thinking to long, because when I came back to reality, Kristen was writing down something. "Whatcha' writin'?" I asked.

"Weren't you listening? They gave the address of Capsule Corp., because there was some special thing where you could meet the Z Fighters. They must be real in this state that the world is in. I think we should go, and you know, meet them."

"Guess I zoned out. But, let's do it! I can't wait! This is like a dream come true!" And in the back of my mind, I added, 'If it isn't really a dream. Wait, Kristen pinched me, and I didn't wake up. This can't be a dream.'

  
  


$$$$$$$$$$$

  
  


The next day we rented a limo and chauffeur to take them around, and hopefully pick up our crushes. Off they were whisked to C.C. There were only a few people there, since Hercule, or Mr. Satan, had stolen most of their glory. They stepped out of the limo, and asked the driver if he wished to come. "No thank you. They are just posers compared to Hercule." This made our blood boil, but they held back their frustration. 

"All right. Then you can check out his expo, and we will call you when you are done," I said, tying to remain calm. "What's your cell number? I'll need that." I took out my cell phone and entered his number. 'Wait, I don't have a cell phone. This must be a dream. Wait, that's right, I got it this past birthday. I must have forgotten.' The man drove away and turned down a corner. Kristen and turned ourselves, and walk up the long driveway.

  
  


$$$$$$$$$$$

  
  


A/N: Yes! I finally updated! Yay!


End file.
